


Nothing.

by Gravestone_Monarch



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Challenge Response, Intruloceit, Light Angst, M/M, Short, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24671803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravestone_Monarch/pseuds/Gravestone_Monarch
Summary: “Close your eyes,” Deceit whispered sweetly before cupping his hands over Logan’s eyes, “What do you see?”Logan wish he could respond with something mystical such as a foggy forest or all of the dark sides together and happy.But it wasn’t…“Nothing.”
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88





	Nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> (Writing prompt from @askdarksidelogan ! Probably won't see this since it's on ao3 but y'know-  
> I had a lot of fun writing this! Hope you enjoy ^^)  
> (Also it came out shorter than I was hoping but hey, hopefully it works)

_“Close your eyes,” Deceit whispered sweetly before cupping his hands over Logan’s eyes, “What do you see?”_

_Logan wish he could respond with something mystical such as a foggy forest or all of the dark sides together and happy._

_But it wasn’t…_

_“Nothing.”_

He didn't see himself with Remus and Deceit.

He saw himself with the 'light sides'.

All the times before he left for the dark sides.

That fight with Roman that drove him to it.

Patton pushing him over the edge.

It all replayed right before his eyes- or, well, closed eyes.

_"Roman? Shut up."_

_"Yes? Came to talk my ear off about your ego?"_

_"I'll show you Remus!"_

_"You know what?! Fine. If you don’t want me here then I’ll just go where I don’t have to worry about every little thing I say or do!"_

And that was only the start of it.

If he was still humanoid, he'd be sweating. He'd be screaming, he'd be crying, he'd be begging for it to stop.

But he wasn't doing that.

Instead, he used whatever energy he had to lie through his metal teeth.

"I… don't see anything. I guess this just isn't going to work, now please un-cup your hands-"

"Logie."

He stopped talking at the pet name.

"Yes, Deceit?"

"Stop lying to me. What are you seeing?"

"I… I am not lying to you, Deceit. I see nothing-"

"Logan, please."

He went silent for a minute, fresh scenes playing out in front of him every second.

_"Can't breathe- can't see-"_

_"My eyes what?!"_

_"I'll calm down when I'm back with Deceit and Remus!"_

_"Golly gee, Patton! Let me find the figurative fucks I give about being a good person at the moment!"_

No.

_No._

_Stop it._

_I don't want to see this anymore._

**_Stop it._ **

**_Please._ **

**_Stop-!_ **

"LOGAN!"

He finally opened his eyes. Without him realising it, he had fallen to the floor, hands gripping his artificial hair. He slowly released his own death grip, acknowledging Deceit and Remus' eyes on him.

"I… my apologies, I'm… not sure what happened there. I-"

He wasn't expecting to be hugged in that moment, honestly.

When he realised Remus was hugging him, he slowly put his arms around him, silencing himself.

Except for those dreaded fans.

'I think I'd rather overheat than admit what just happened,' he thought.

"Logie, in the nicest way possible, what the fuck?! Are you ok?!"

"We _weren't_ trying to calm you down. We _weren't scared in the slightest._ " Deceit said, turning away for a moment.

"I- I am fine, you two. Just a slight mishap-"

"Stop lying to me, Logan!" Deceit whipped back around, the outburst startling them all, even Deceit himself. He took a deep breath, kneeling down in front on Logan.

"I'm _not_ sorry. I _should_ have yelled, and I definitely _should_ have tried to get your imagination working when you weren't ready." He said, placing his hand on Logan's face. He subconsciously leaned into it.

"I… it's ok, Deceit. I'm ok, really."

"Logan…"

He sighed. "Ok… maybe I was a little frightened by what I saw. But it's nothing major. I'll get over it." He said. Remus' grip tightened.

"Listen dork, we can tell you're scared as fuck, so just tell us what's up already!" Remus said.

"I… I don't want you two to overreact." Logan admitted, pulling away from Remus.

"We won't. Pinky promise!" Remus said, holding out his pinky finger. Logan wasn't sure what to do, so he had to leave him hanging.

"Ok… I saw… some unfortunate experiences, with the light sides."

He was half tempted to say _a series of unfortunate events_. But no, this wasn't the time to be referencing great works of literature.

"C'mon, let's go sit on the couch. You _totally can't_ tell us about it there." Deceit said, helping the other two up.

"Ok… I trust you two."

"Bad decision-"

"What Remus is _trying_ to say is, thank you. We _have no_ trust in you _at all._ " Deceit replied. Logan smiled slightly.

"Thank you."

* * *

"Did you two hear something from the dark sides' place?"

"Mm, nah. It's probably nothing, pops!"

"Are you sure, princey? You never know-"

"I'm 100% sure, hot topic! Now, any ideas for movie night?"

"...nope. Nothing."

-End-


End file.
